


Braiding

by dorwinionwhining



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hair Braiding, M/M, Pre-Darkening, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorwinionwhining/pseuds/dorwinionwhining
Summary: Fingon braids Maedhros's hair, and Maedhros doesn't realize what he's feeling is, in fact, a crush.





	Braiding

**Author's Note:**

> This cute little snippet has been sitting around in my notes for over a month. I thought I would finally share it. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated, so thank you in advance for taking the time to leave one or both.

"You're putting an awful lot of effort into something that will fall apart as soon as you've finished it," Maedhros said with a smile. 

Fingon laughed. "I'm enjoying myself. Besides, I wouldn't call six braids an awful lot of effort." His fingers stilled, deftly keeping multiple strands of hair separate, as Maedhros laughed in turn.

"No," he conceded. "I don't suppose you would."

Fingon resumed braiding until he reached the ends of Maedhros's hair.

"That's the last one?" Maedhros asked, turning.

"Yes, but don't move yet!" Fingon ordered, poking him between the shoulder blades until he turned back with a sigh. Then Fingon caught up each of the three small braids on either side of his head and began to weave them together into a single plait.

He finished this quickly, though he lingered over the last few inches, leaning in close to Maedhros's neck. "There," he declared at last. "I've finished."

Maedhros turned, feeling the slick strands of his hair shift and start to slip as he did so. Fingon, noticing this, huffed out a breath of laughter. "Ah, well," he lamented. "It was worth a shot."

His eyes were so soft and warm as he looked at Maedhros that Maedhros found himself temporarily at a loss for words. He felt like blushing, for some reason, and ended up staring down at his lap, clearing his throat awkwardly. "Regardless of the futility of it," he managed to say at last. "Thank you, Findekáno."

"I enjoyed myself," Fingon replied, twisting a handful of his own braids around his fingers and grinning happily. "And someday I'll work out a style that will actually hold in your hair. Well, as long as you're willing to put up with my continued experiments, that is."

Maedhros smiled back, and again he felt like blushing. "Any time."


End file.
